Application programs can perform a particular utility, task, function, or group of utilities, tasks, or functions for a user of the computer. Application programs may be bundled with an operating system, may be developed as commercial products by third parties, or may be open source. In some cases, an application program may be a part of an application suite, which contains several large applications bundled together as one product. While many multi-function application programs can perform a variety of different sets of utilities, tasks, or functions, often a user may want to perform a very specific desired functionality. Additionally, some application programs, because of their size and complexity, can be cost prohibitive for a user to purchase when they may only need to use a small number of the functions that the application programs provide. Moreover, while a user may know the desired functionality that they wish an application to perform, they may not be aware of any applications that are capable of performing that desired functionality.
There are opportunities to work with remote applications on personal computers, mobile devices, thin clients, etc. For example, a mobile device user wants to select and interface with software application from a remote desktop computer on his mobile device as if applications run on the mobile device. The desktop host computer can have several applications running at the same time either required to the user or started end executed independently. The user applications can be running on the host OS or within a virtual environment, such as a Virtual Machine or a container. However, the industry trend of using mobile devices and various tablets presents some challenges with regard to remote access to desktop/laptop computers. For example, there are no suitable possibilities to perform some useful actions easily on client devices during the utilization of a remote session. Furthermore, despite the fact that mobile devices are becoming more functional, there is still a lack of functionality on some devices that a desktop or laptop can offer.